Immortal Highschool
by adalia of the moon an stars
Summary: I know This has been done, bt not with these charachters! Find out what happens when i thrust some of the older vampires into a japanese highschool! includes: love, heartbreak and crazyness! a bit of swearing. reviews are loved!


HEY Y'ALL! Okay… this story is a mix of Japanese culture and American words because I am not very good at writing in pure Japanese stuff, k? The twilight characters don't belong to me, unfortunately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carlisle-kun!" Carlisle turned to face his girlfriend, Esme.

"Good morning, Esme. Can you believe we're in high school already?" He asked happily as Esme hugged him.

"Right? But I'm a little nervous, though. I've heard some rumors about some of the kids here." She said as they walked onto the campus. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Like?" Esme stopped.

"Well," She said, pointing at a group of four students." Like those kids for instance. They're known as the Volturi. The one with the long black hair is Aro, the girl is Didyme, his sister, the white haired one is Caius, and the depressed looking one is Marcus." She explained hurriedly, as seeing that Aro had noticed her gesturing towards his group and was now walking over to them. Esme suddenly looked very nervous, and Carlisle tensed, not sure what to expect. Aro sauntered over to them with a cocky grin.

"Hey, you two are freshman, right?" He asked. "Carlisle-kun and Esme-Chan, right?" Carlisle heard Esme suck in a surprised breath. He stared up at the slightly taller boy.

"How do you know our names?" He demanded. Aro shrugged cheerfully.

"One of my friends, Garrett, told me about you and Esme-Chan. He is one of your friends, I presume?"

"Err, yeah…" Carlisle said, still a bit dazzled by this stranger who just came up and acted like he was their best friend. Then Carlisle noticed that Aro was staring at Esme, who was looking slightly scared.

"What?" He asked sweetly, making her jump." Do you think I'll pull out a knife and stab you? That's not me. That's more like Caius." He added, almost as a afterthought.

"Aro-kun!" Came a voice from behind Aro. He half turned, and his sister Didyme came running up.

"Yeah?" Didyme rolled her eyes.

"Stop flirting and come on. The bell will ring soon." She said, grabbing his collar and dragging him back to where Caius and Marcus were standing. At the mention of the bell, Carlisle was jolted back to reality.

"Esme, we should get to class too, right?"

"Right.." And saying so, the two hurried off to first period.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle groaned as he started changing from his gym clothes to his normal school uniform. Over summer break, he had forgotten how much he had HATED gym.

"Worse part of school: gym." He said grumpily to his friend, Amun, the Egyptian transfer student.

"Awwww! Someone got a little out of shape over the summer!" Said Garrett, ruffling Carlisle's hair.

"Shut up, Garrett." Said Carlisle irritably, throwing a book at Garrett, which he dodged easily, laughing. Aro stood quietly. Changing, amongst all this chaos.

"Aro-san?" Asked a grinning Garrett.

"Hm?"

"Whatcha thinking about?" Aro grinned.

"Just wondering where Amun-kun's shadow is today." He said, shrugging. Amun flushed while Garrett cracked up.

"He's got you there, Amun-san! Your girlfriend is always hanging all over you like a ghost!" Garrett said, laughing. Carlisle watched as they started arguing, remembering what Esme had told him this morning.

-------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK TIEM!!! *** does dance***

**------------------------------------------------  
**

"_So, Esme, why is everyone so afraid of the Volturi?" Asked Carlisle as they walked to their second period class._

"_Well, it's just that they're sort of like a gang, and people say things…"_

"_Like?"_

"_Like Caius-san. People have said that he's killed people, and that may be true. You HEARD what Aro said to me."_

"_Yeah," Carlisle said. "But what about Aro?"_

"_Well, he's the whole reason tat everyone is afraid of the Volturi. He has dirt on absolutely everyone, so they say. He knows exactly what to say in order to make people fight, so he doesn't have to actually do anything. Plus, It is common knowledge that he drove two of his sister's exes to suicide. And Didyme's not much better, though she IS less friendly." Esme broke off as they entered the classroom and saw Didyme and Marcus sitting in the back. Carlisle sat down next to Esme and thought about what she had said._

_-----------------------------  
_

End flashback 'o doom ;3

-----------------------------------------

"Carlisle- san?" Carlisle blinked, then glanced over at Garrett.

"Yeah?

"Jeeze, you just spaced out there for a second. I said: hurry up, the girls are waiting for us." He said, rolling his eyes. Carlisle hastily grabbed his backpack and closed his locker, then followed Garrett out the door to where their two girlfriends, Kate and Esme were standing.

"Hey, love." Said Kate, smiling at Garrett. Then she grinned at Carlisle. "So. How'd you like your first day at hell-hole high?" She asked him, grinning. Carlisle blinked.

"Oh, that's right. You hate high school, don't you, Kate-Chan?" Kate nodded, then smiled and hugged Garrett. Esme smiled and took Carlisle's hand.

"C'mon. We're still going to the movies tonight, right?" She said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course." Carlisle said, ignoring a blatantly rude joke from Garrett, which earned him a smack on the head from Kate. As the two walked out of the school, they heard raised voices by the entrance.

"Strange, I dot recognize those voices." Said Esme curiously. When they walked around the corner of the school's front gate, they saw a small crowd of students. They pushed their way through, only to see the Volturi facing a pair of boys in the middle.

"What do you you're DOING here?!" Hissed Caius angrily. The paled haired boy smiled at his out burst.

"Oh, I don't know. We were just walking on the way to our school, and you came up to irritate us." Aro frowned at the boy.

"Vladimir, what do you want? If you've come to try and diss us again for not going to you're goddamn prep school, then you can just save your breath." The boy next to Vladimir smirked.

"No, no, Aro. We just came by to see your ADORABLE little school." He said, in a sickly sweet voice. Didyme snorted.

"Yeah, right." She said acidicly. "You and Vlad just want to try and make us envious of you two, Stefan. Just because we aren't I your god forsaken school, and 'cause the girls here aren't ALL stuck up little bitches." She spat, sounding angry and pissed off at the same time. Stefan and Vladimir flinched. Aro tried to calm down Didyme, but she just shook him off.

" Ugh. Look. What are you to doing here besides trying to get laid?"

"Blunt."

"Truth." She said simply. Stefan made a disgusted noise in his throat.

"Come on, Vladimir. I don't think we're wanted here." He said, and they stalked off with as much dignity as a guy could muster after being PWNED by a girl. Marcus sighed, then put his arm around Didyme.

" Heaven forbid, love, that you not curse out those two every time they pester us." He said, smiling. He small group of students ad dispersed, leaving Carlisle and Esme basically standing alone.

"Err-Carlisle?" Esme said, tugging on is sleeve. Carlisle followed almost unwillingly. As he glanced behind him for one last look at the group, he saw Aro staring at him almost longingly.

----------------------------

Well, that was fun.

Carlisle: For whom?

Me.

Aro: See? She's crazy. Pay up.

Demitri: Why couldn't you be normal?

Because. Any who, GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Everyone: SHIT.

reviews are loved alost as much as faves!


End file.
